Stars
by Iceytaste
Summary: Follow a kittypet and and a stray in this adventure as they find themselves in a pound, attempt an escape, struggle as loners, and discover the Clans... with the guidance of the stars. Give it a try!
1. Wolfie

**Hello! The name of this story is** **Stars, but it's subject to change. I probably will change it later on, once the plot's down.**

**Anyway, this is my first story for Warriors amfg. I usually stick with Maximum Ride or sometimes Soul Eater but what the heck.**

A gray, long-haired cat sat lazily on her perch by the window. It was female, and she had a white belly, legs, and face (for the most part). Her eyes were dull green and she looked to be young; if she were in one of the Clans she'd have to be a brand-new apprentice.

"Wolfie!" cried a little girl with brown hair; a Twoleg kit, running torward her kitten. "Wolfie!"

Wolfie looked at the girl in amusement. "_Mrrrow_," she replied, leaping down from the windowsill.

"Daddy, can I hold Wolfie?" the girl asked a bigger Twoleg.

A man absentmindedly set his coffee down, not taking his eyes off the newspaper in his hands. "Go ahead, Mandy."

Mandy gently picked Wolfie up into her arms. "Kitty," she cooed.

"Be nice to the kitty," the mother Twoleg reminded her.

"I am!" Mandy protested, rocking Wolfie back and forth.

A much older boy Twoleg trudged into the room, lugging behind him a backpack. "What time is it?" he groaned, not really expecting an answer. He sat in a chair, poured himself cereal, and took out some of his books.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Nick," moaned the mother, "to do your homework any time other than _two minutes before school_?"

Nick ignored her, scribbling final random answers and then rushing out the door.

"Bye to you, too," his father called, resuming reading his newspaper.

"Kitty!" Mandy shrieked. Wolfie was struggling in her arms, extremely uncomfortable.

"Let Wolfie go," Mandy's mother ordered, starting to get up. "You can hold her another time, hon-"

"Wolfie! _Come back_!" Wolfie had escaped from her arms and was darting under the sofa, when before the young cat knew what was happening Mandy had her tail clutched in her little hands, lifting the cat from the ground. Wolfie screeched in shock and agony, paws flailing in the air.

All of the sudden she was under the sofa, crouching down with her heart beating fast. Mandy was sobbing uncontrollably and the two Twolegs were rushing to her side, staring at the little girl's bleeding arms.

**That was Prologue 1. The next chapter will be the next and final prologue, both introducing the main characters.**

**Please review, favorite, follow, whatever these fancy tools are!**


	2. Sky

**This would be the final prologue c: Chapters are up next, they'll be way longer than the prologues. I already have two done. Enjoy!**

"Well, well, well," snarled a voice. "Look what we have here."

"Little _Sky_, sweet little Sky," sang another.

Sky's eyes darted between the two speakers warily. "Get away from me," she hissed. "I have every right to be here." Her dark brown fur bristled on her small frame and her sky-blue eyes were narrowed.

"We know you can hunt," sighed the last, waving his unsheathed claws in the air. "You can avoid being killed right now. It's three to one. Give us our dinner and scram."

Sky bit her lip. She had a small pile of food in one of the Twoleg bins on the street. She had caught whitecough and was getting weaker every day. It was getting harder to hunt, so the freshkill would keep her alive for days. On the other hand, _fighting_...

_No_, she decided. _I'm too weak to fight as it is. _

Giving a raspy last cough, she turned tail and fled, the tom snapping at her heels.

"Come back, Jet!" one of the she-cats was purring. "We've got a feast to attend."

Jet hissed one last time at Sky and trotted back to the two she-cats.

Sky shivered, stepping out of the alley. Her stomach rumbled angrily, but she ignored it and turned onto a sidewalk. The scents were overwhelming - mostly full of Twoleg, but delicious odors were wafting from the windows. Sky froze as suddenly a bell jangled; she knew it indicated Twolegs. Sure enough, the door to the deli opened, and a young couple holding hands strolled out, ignoring her.

The door was beginning the close, and with it open Sky noticed that the smell was growing extremely strong. With a second's hesitation, she darted in.

Unfortunately, nearly as soon as she stepped paw into the room she was noticed.

"Stray!" yelped a clerk, skirting away.

A toddler stared curiously at Sky. "Kitty!" He reached out to her.

His mother picked him up. "No," she said distastefully. "Dirty kitty." She reached into her purse and pulled out a cell phone. "I'm calling animal control," she announced, and Sky froze, recognizing the significance of the words.

She turned tail to flee back through the door - to the sidewalk, anywhere, even to the alley.

But the door was closed.

**R&R? C: Feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Pound

**Now onto... Chapter 1**

Wolfie awoke, blinking sleepily. Her eyelids were heavy and she smelled dust and other cats. She blinked once more and took in her surroundings; nearly everything gray. Her paws were cold beneath her and she seemed to be in a box, with one opening which was barred. The door squeaked and opened, and a Twoleg strolled in. Wolfie's heart rose nearly to her throat, thinking it was Nick or Mandy or the parents. It dropped. An unfamiliar Twoleg.

He walked around for a few minutes, peering in the cages and talking softly. Then he left as well.

"Where _am_ I?" she whispered, half to herself. A moment passed before someone replied from above.

"You mean you don't know, kid?" He had an old, gritty voice. "You're at a shelter. A pound."

Wolfie frowned. "What does that mean?" She was still taking everything in. With a shock, she noticed parallel from her barred box there were even more, filled with cats.

This time the answer came from beside her. "It's a place where the Upwalkers keep cats they find on the streets; unwanted cats." The voice was female. "Most shelters' cats get adopted sooner or later, but I've been here half my life. It's too crowded for anyone to care."

Wolfie's chest tightened with shock and realization. Suddenly she understood: she had heard about this place once. Abandoned cats, sick cats, unwanted... "But I'm not unwanted!" she protested angrily. "I have Twolegs. I don't live on the street!"

"Welcome to the club," muttered the old tom, but the female was more sympathetic. "Could you have done anything wrong, something that would make them upset?"

Pacing, Wolfie clenched her teeth. "The kit lifted me by my tail, and I scratched her," she confessed slowly. "But I don't understand how that was _my _fault."

"Stop whining already," rasped a quiet voice from Wolfie's other side, followed by a few coughs. "No one wants to hear your sob story, kittypet. We all have one."

Wolfie winced, stung. She couldn't think of a witty reply. "My name is Wolfie, not kittypet."

"I'm Trixie," the she-cat said. "And that old furball above you is Noose. We can't get a name out of that sick brat."

A few wheezes followed. "I would have told you if you'd have asked."

"Oh?" challenged a new voice directly across from Sky. Wolfie could see he was a pure white tom, with blue eyes. He was skinny, and one ear was ripped off. "That is?"

"Sky," she replied nonchalantly.

The door opened, and another Twoleg entered, this time carrying a bag full of pellets. The door closed behind her, but got jammed halfway. She didn't notice.

One by one, she opened the doors to the cages and emptied a little of the bag into the bowls. Wolfie recognized the smell as her old food.

Sky wrinkled her nose and coughed weakly. "I wouldn't eat that dung for anything."

"Are you sick?" Wolfie asked.

"Yes," replied Trixie and Noose at the same time.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sky scowled. "Hey... kittypet."

"Wolfie," Wolfie corrected.

The Twoleg was opening Trixie's door. Wolfie was next, then Sky. "Listen up, quick. We're gonna bust out of here. Once we're out you can go back to your Twolegs, Upwalkers, whatever you call them. But until we're out, you listen to me. Got it?"

Wolfie glanced at her doubtfully, but nodded as she realized it was now or never. The Twoleg closed Trixie's door.

"She's going to open your cage in a second," Sky continued. "You dart between her arms, give her a nip if necessary. You're two rows off the ground, so you'll have to jump about two and a half fox-tails, which isn't a huge deal. Once you're down, get out the door and hide. I'll be out in a few."

"Huh," drawled the white tom. "Good luck." He licked his chops, already having eaten his food.

Wolfie's heart began to pound. Her door swung open and an arm reached in. There was no opening. Quickly she swiped at the arm, and the Twoleg leaped back, cursing in surprise. Wolfie leaped, and landed on her feet. The jump was higher than expected.

The ground below was confusing. Now she could clearly see all the cages stacked on the walls, but there was no time to look. The Twoleg took a few steps back and blocked the doorway, and Wolfie started to panic.

"Go!" Sky shrieked.

Wolfie launched herself with her hind legs, darting torward the door. The Twoleg dropped down on her legs, and Wolfie closed her eyes and shot to her left, with not an inch to spare. The side of the door dragged a long scar from her brow, across her eye, and to her nose. She let out a gasp of pain. Blood welled up in her vision, blinding one eye, but she didn't stop running.

**R&R please :D**


	4. Scars

**Chapter 2**

Sky watched the tip of Wolfie's gray tail disappear, and the Twoleg yelping to other Twolegs. Sky took a deep breath, and then started to hack as miserably and loudly as she could. She flopped onto her side and managed hoarse cough after cough. It really wasn't hard, almost all the coughing came without command, she was so sick.

Sure enough, one of the Twolegs ran up to her kennel and went through a few papers. "This one does need special medicine," she murmured, then left the room and came back with another Twoleg holding something curious.

"Here, kitty." The second Twoleg quickly unlatched the door, but before she could get the medicine in, Sky had already hit the floor and was bolting torward the door as fast as she could, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She knew Wolfie was waiting, counting on her. That pushed her forward, hard, with her heart hammering in her chest.

Not unexpectedly, her escape went much more smoothly than Wolfie's; she was experienced in these kinds of situations and was much scrawnier than the former kittypet. Soon she had slid out the door and hid herself in the shadows.

She was outside the shelter, the entrance and green door visible. A huge Thunderpath with white stripes stretched out all around the building; its roughness hurting Sky's paws. Unlike most Thunderpaths, this one's cars were all asleep, none moving.

Crouching down with her whiskers quivering, Sky let out a cautious mew. "Wolfie?" she whispered, her voice cracking. She let out another small cough.

For a terrible moment nothing happened.

"Sky?" finally came a quivering reply.

"Wolfie!" Sky hissed, angling her ears torward her voice. Quietly, staying in the shadows, she skirted around the vast Thunderpath, eyes settling on Sky. She was lying down with her cheek against the concrete, and a growing pool of blood spilling from her face.

"Wolfie..." Sky's stomach churned. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Wolfie let in a sharp intake of breath. "I scraped my face," she said with a swallow.

Sky slid a paw under Wolfie's head, raising her head from the Thunderpath. She gasped. "Wolfie... your eye." A few moments ago, back in the shelter, she had felt harsh disdain torward this pampered, pretty cat. To be honest, she might even have been jealous.

But now...

"What's wrong with it?" Wolfie asked curiously, growing panicked.

"Can you see...?"

Wolfie gave a hysterical moan. "No."

Sky gulped. "Maybe it's just the blood." She trailed off. "If we wash it off..." She looked around, expecting to see some kind of forest somewhere, where she could find a river and some moss. But all she saw was the shelter, the Thunderpath, and the lights of the buildings beyond.

She sighed, and started to lick Wolfie's scar. The blood tasted salty on her tongue, and her sickness didn't help at all, neither did Wolfie's wincing.

"Wolfie."

"Yes?" Nearly all the blood had been cleaned, or dried into her fur, which revealed a long, jagged scar from above her eye to her muzzle. It ran right across her eye, which was so swelled Wolfie couldn't even tell if she could see clearly or not.

"I think we're going to have to travel tonight." Exhausted as Sky was, there really was no other option.

"Where are we going?" Wolfie yawned.

"Near water, we need moss. The forest, I suppose."

Wolfie's eyes widened. "But that's where the wild cats live!"

Sky shook her head, her eyes glinting. "I know a different place."

**R&R? c:**


End file.
